Let me whisper you my story (after dark)
by Matildacristofaro
Summary: A follow on from the book let me whisper you my story. The book is called Hitlers doppelganger. It is about a child growing up after the war with her Jewish family.


**Hitler's Doppelganger**

Contents:

Introduction- Pg.2

Chapter 1- Home at last: Pg.3

Chapter 2- Miri's story: Pg.5

Chapter 3- Rachel's story: Pg.7

Chapter 4- Papa's story: Pg.9

Chapter 5- Greta's story: Pg.12

Chapter 6- This means war: Pg.14

Chapter 7- Miri's story 2: Pg.16

Chapter 8- Rachel's story 2: Pg.20

Chapter 9- Greta's return: Pg.24

Introduction:

This book is about a young girl named Rachel and her sister named Miri they have survived through the Second World War and are living in Wagga Wagga, Australia. They have been through tough conditions and lost their mother and friends. They still managed to make friends with some families that were able to hide Rachel from the Nazi's in WW2.

Rachel met a friend called Greta who had no living relatives so the Red Cross let Greta travel to Australia to live with Miri and her Papa. Greta was known for making up many stories about the Queen and Princess who were supposably going to adopt her from the Red Cross after the war but got too busy. She never thought it might come true… This book is a follow on from the book 'Let me whisper you my story', except it is written a slightly different way.

Home at last

It's been three months since the family containing Miri, Greta, Papa and Rachel arrived in Australia and they moved out of the city to a country town called Wagga Wagga. Where they live now is a lot different to their old house in Leipzig, Germany. There aren't many houses in the village of Wagga Wagga; and they live in the house on the edge of town, near a little beige coloured sweet shop. Miri, Greta and Rachel always go and look through the big glass windows at the blue and white gobstoppers, hoping that Papa will give them some pocket money. Papa built their house out of wood and steel sheeting; it is a bit bigger than their old house with four bedrooms, one bathroom, one out-house, a kitchen, a living room and dining room. Each room was hand painted beige and white by Papa and had wooden floorboards. They lived on one hundred acres and they had a small shop out the front to sell their produce from their farm. Papa had changed his job to farming and was now only a part time doctor. The town of Wagga Wagga was suffering from drought. There wasn't much grass in their town, except on their property, as they had a river running through the middle of it. Papa could afford 20 cattle, 15 sheep, 3 horses, 10 chickens, 3 goats, 2 dogs and 1 pig. Miri, Greta and Rachel named the dogs Spot and Stripes, the horses names were Greta, Miri and Rachel (named after the three of them). Papa told Rachel, Greta and Miri every night after reading them the same bed time story, that once the drought was over and when he earned more money from selling milk, wool, vegetables and treating patients that he would buy 100 head of cattle and sheep, and buy all sorts of different animals.

Each morning Papa would go out at 6:00am and give the sheep, horses, goats and cows' water and walk them to the grass for food, he then would go collect the eggs from the chickens and fill their bowls with water and left overs. Lastly he would feed the dogs meat and walk them down to the lake for a drink after their hard work of rounding the animals. Papa didn't feed the pig until after lunch each day with left over scraps of vegetables. Miri would get up at 5:30am and make Papa breakfast because she knew that if she didn't he wouldn't eat then she would wake Greta and Rachel for their breakfast. She had done this ever since the death of Mama during the war. Food was still being rationed it was not as bad in Wagga Wagga everyone shared the food there anyway. Miri and Rachel walked every day to the shops while Greta happily cleaned the house and worked as a receptionist with the doctor; taking messages from people who wanted to make appointments. Rachel and Miri came back each morning with something different each day; different types of vegetables and fruit, and some sweets for themselves and Greta. They would change their jobs each day so one of them was always stay home in case someone knocked on their door. Greta usually asked to stay home each day; she liked cleaning which Rachel thought was strange but envied her. Rachel would help Greta when they came home while Miri went looking for their father and made lunch. Miri was a fantastic cook no one knew how she did it, especially the spices which were so hard to find. Everyone asked Miri where she had got them but, Miri's only answer was always; "If you just look hard enough you will find what you're looking for". Everyone had calmed down a lot since the war, yet sometimes if they heard a noise at night they would hide under their beds, until they realised it was just another animal in the surrounding bush.

Everything seemed perfect until everything went silent. The crickets stopped making their harmonising tune, the kookaburra chirped no more songs, and even the creek that ran past their house sounded still.

There Was Just Silence…

Miri's story

October 4th: (morning)

I don't know what it was; there was a strange feeling to the day, I made Papa his porridge this morning but he looked so different, so strange, so…scared? No it couldn't be that he is not afraid of anything…or is he…? He was so fidgety and he rushed to the horse and cantered as fast as he could to the animals. He was in such a hurry but why? When he came back he looked even more tired than usual. He came up to me and said; "Miri I need to talk to you", I looked at him and I know just from the tone in his voice that something terrible had happened…or something terrible was going to happen….

He took me into his bedroom and said; "Miri. The…um…Nazi's they have captured everyone in Leipzig…"

Tears swelled my eyes "Dad how do you know?" I stuttered.

Her dad was beginning to cry but managed to say; "The newspaper, it was sent all over the world, to every country, but it's not only there. They also captured Jews in other European Countries and America is starting to get involved" he was beginning to bawl his eyes out as much as she was. She wouldn't listen to any more she blocked her ears and cried, her father held her tightly and tried not to cry any more, she felt the occasional trickle of water fall on her face, but other than that he looked strong enough to hold himself together. Miri looked at him open eyed like two big saucers filled with hot water and said; "Rachel. Greta." Her Papa replied before she could say any more saying; "not yet, not now, we will be ok. We managed through the second war we can manage through this; we are going to stick together." She let out one last tear and got a tissue; she wiped her face and washed it. She looked normal again, showing no emotion of being sad and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

October 4th (night)

I was in shock…I couldn't keep a secret from Rachel, nor Greta, I love them too much. I know I haven't been with Greta for long but she is now my sister and she will not part from me. I need to get the newspaper and read it for myself. I need to listen to the radio until I believe it is true. I need to talk to someone instead of writing in this journal. I just need to know the truth. How could this happen that wicked man was said to be dead, he shot himself didn't he? All my friends have been taken away from me I don't know if they are in concentration camps, killed or worse? I need to know the truth. People here in Wagga Wagga seem kind I don't think they know I'm a Jew. I think we are safe for now as long as we are together and stay brave. Papa will tell me these things I will go now and talk to him.

Rachel's story

I heard Miri crying last night, I tip toed into her room and lay with her, she looked me in the eyes as I asked; "what's wrong Miri?"

She replies wearily "Child, enjoy things while they last" and she stopped crying as I thought about what that meant, as she dozed off. In the morning I asked her what she dreamed of because she was smiling; she said; "Of you, Papa, Greta and I". She wouldn't tell me anymore but read me a poem that she had written last night, in the moon light, before I had crept in.

"_Enjoy the wildlife,_

_Enjoy the view,_

_Before it gets taken,_

_Away_

_It will never come back unless you fight_

_Enjoy it while it lasts child"._

I didn't get it, but I knew not to ask, I knew that one day I would understand it and one day I will get to write poems like hers. Papa looked at me today and smiled, but different from usual like it was a fake smile. In his eyes you could see he was scared and you could see water trying to escape his tear duct. He was strong for me. I didn't want him to be, I wanted to know what was going on. Miri looked at me the same, I was getting worried. That day was the same everything seemed so rushed but I waited until we were a long way from the house until I said to Miri. "Miri, can I ask you a question?"

Miri looked at me and smiled, "what would you like to know Rachel?" She sat on a bench across from the bakery and brushed my cheek. She fixed my plaits while I struggled to speak. "Miri, um...well you and Papa seem sad, scared in a way. I know that you two are brave but I feel you are trying to hide something from Greta and me". A tear escaped her eye but she pulled herself together. "My dearest Rachel, there is nothing to be worrying about" Lie I thought, but I smiled anyway. "Papa and I are just tired we have been very busy, when the time is right…" She stopped not wanting to say anything more. Knowing that she has already said too much and knowing that Greta and I will not give up anymore. "Ok sister, let's get some more bread then we will go cook Papa and Greta a meal" said Miri. Rachel was anxious to get home and talk to Papa, maybe he would say something different, she had a feeling that she shouldn't know, that it's for the best but she wanted to know so badly. She decided not to ask until after tea. Her Papa and Miri were glancing at each other throughout the whole meal; it was almost like they were signalling in secret languages. Greta was normal she thought it would be useless trying to get information out of her, she probably didn't even realise. Papa said to her after the meal, "Darling, could you please wash the dishes". She smiled at him and thought 'this is my chance to find out what is going on'. Miri and Greta took the dishes into the kitchen then left to check on the animals. Her papa filled a tub with water and soap suds, she said "Papa, Miri and you are different…"

He looked at her quickly and replied; "how so my darling? I am no different than I was yesterday or the day before that..." She smiled at him as he smiled at her and said; "Oh well I was just worried you and Miri seemed a lot more…um scared. I know you are brave and would never be scared but you just seem more on edge". At that moment Miri and Greta burst into the house and screamed "GET DOWN NOW!" Her father had almost been expecting it; closed the black blinds, dropped to the floor out of view. Greta and Miri followed, they pulled me down to the ground. I looked at them all and said "someone want to tell me what is going on".

Greta looked at everyone, shocked and scared and replied; "that is what I want to know! You three have been so strange recently I ignored it not knowing something like this was happening!" "Something like what?" I screamed.

"War."

Papa's story

I don't understand why Rachel hasn't figured out that there is a war going on again. The house smelt of jet fuel and no planes ever fly above our home, especially not jet planes. Not in a town like this at least…not after the war. I should have told Rachel and Greta, although Greta had figured it out already. The noise was piercing, Rachel was in shock and I had to pull her to the ground just so they didn't see her. But Greta had dropped out of view straight away, so how did she know? I know that Miri and I hadn't told her, maybe she saw the newspaper. Then it hit me, she had listened to her radio every night and heard…

I ran to another curtain that Greta had closed and peered outside. The jets were in the distance painted black with the words 'heil Zoicler'. They were hovering over the cluster of buildings along way from our house, something dropped as the jet fled. "Get down now!" I yelled. Everyone dropped to the ground and covered their faces. "Papa what is it?" pleaded Rachel. I looked at the tear streaming down her face you could hear how hard it was for her to keep her voice steady. "War." That was all I said as an explosion went off in the distance. I peered out of the window one last time and the jet was gone there was no noise of the jet in fact the only noise was the screaming from the townspeople as they look at the building on fire. The girls were getting up and beginning to peer out the window, I told them not to but I knew nothing could stop them from looking. Miri was screaming and pouring her eyes out with tears I held her trying to calm her down. Greta and Rachel were in shock, Rachel rolled up in a tight ball on the floor trying to nurse her own and Greta just stared out the window…

I told the girls to stay in side and that I would be back soon, I walked out to the town hall which everyone was crowding around and listened to what Mayor Chester had to say. "This is far beyond what we expected" he began. "No one here thought the Nazi's would come to Australia, nor a small town like Wagga Wagga". People screamed as the wounded were gathered in the building to be treated by me and the only other doctor in town Dr Bruise. Mayor Chester ignored them and continued; "This will not stand! There are Jews in our town, in our town hall at this very moment but we will protect them. They are no different from me nor you!" "Here. Here" Yelled the towns' people.

"And…" Mayor was interrupted by the piercing noise of approaching jets. Some people screamed but they were suddenly hushed by others. "Get down now! Be quiet don't make a noise and stay hidden" Shouted the Mayor over the roar of the jet engines. I glanced at the injured and ran to them, the other doctor had thought of the same instinct and arrived at them a few seconds after me. I checked their wounds, the skin was blackened and bloody and it had quickly blistered and bubbled. They were lying in a pool of blood; "They're goner's they is" said the other doctor. "Yes, they have lost too much blood it's too late…" I said a bit more sympathetically. "Did you bring your medicine bag?" I asked

"Yes" he replied. We both pulled out our medicine bags with pain relief tablets. We gave them to the patients and waited…

The jets were flying around the entire town now I was getting worried about Greta, Miri and Rachel I couldn't go back to the house in case the jets saw me and burnt the house or town centre. I need to see them though, I left the injured patients and army walked to the town hall entrance. I then quickly poked my head through the door I could see nothing but a spot light on the other side of town away from my house so I made a run for the nearest bush. It hurt, it was like running into a brick wall and the spikes on the rose bush pierced my skin. I hid in it until it was safe enough to run to the next bush a few metres down the road. I was 10 metres from the house and I could see sign of life in our house, I thought to myself that if I didn't get there before the spot light the whole house will be up in flames. The spotlight was now on the town hall and stayed there for a while. No sign of life there, the spotlight continued to the shops surrounding the streets. I did a slow but progressing walk to the house hiding in the shadows of bushes and trees. I saw the jets spotlight coming closer to the house and I knew I couldn't go any closer unless I would have been seen. I started to worry. The black curtains were peeled back slightly and you could see the scared eyes of Rachel through the gap being pulled down by Miri, Greta was nowhere to be seen. This time Miri popped her head up and saw me through the window, tears streamed her face as she saw the light shine on me…

Greta, Miri and Rachel ran out of the house as I shouted over the raw of the wind created by the jet; "Get inside NOW!" Miri smiled as the spotlight shined on the children. I looked up at the jet to realise that it was gold and covered with diamonds and jewels saying 'Long live the Queen'.

Greta's story

I knew it; I knew that one day the Princess and Queen would come to collect me. I knew it was today ever since I saw the jet fly over with the golden search light and diamond and jewel in crested writing. She hadn't sent me a letter and I am unsure how she knew of my location. Perhaps she went to the Red Cross and they told her my location. I knew that it wasn't just a made up story it was true.

The jet landed and the golden slippers covered with sparkly emeralds stepped out. The princess looked so graceful; she had a white dress, dotted with rose quartz in the shape of stars and hearts. She had a small but magical tiara with beautiful diamonds placed evenly. She bent down to me and said; "hello young lady is your name Greta?" She had such a soft but powerful voice I was mesmerised. "Y-y-y-yes…" her voice was higher than usual and so quiet even she couldn't understand what she had said. "Hello Miss Greta we are sorry that we haven't come sooner it has been so busy lately. I don't believe you have met my mother yet..." she said just as soft and strong. At that moment the Queen of England got out of the jet! She was beautiful! She was wearing a silk green dress which ended just below the knee, complimented with a knitted green cardigan and a small clutch. "H-h-h-hello I am um...ur...um…I'm..." I stuttered forgetting everything about myself. "Her name is Greta" said Miri smiling and sounding just as sweet as the princess. "Well hello there Miss Greta, I don't know if my daughter has told you yet but we are here to take you home." She smiled and added; "That is if your guardians allow you to…" Papa looked at her and said; "If you want you can go, you will be safer there and just as happy, if you want you can stay though we don't mind". Greta's grin grew wider and tears were spilling out of her eyes; "I will never forget you Papa but if it's ok I want to go I need to be in England…"

"You can go" Said Papa with tears trickling from his eyes. Miri and Rachel were still in shock and were bawling their eyes out they both kissed her and hugged her. The Princess lifted her into the jet and said; "I'm sorry it's not 'first class' but our other jets were for shorter flights."

"Are you joking this is amazing there is so much room I have never been on a jet or plane before but they are meant to be squishy."

The Queen laughed and replied; "Ha-ha well this is certainly not squishy." The Queen and Princess were now both in the jet sitting down Rachel, Papa and Miri were saying their final goodbyes as the jet took me up and across the town. "I love you" I shouted not thinking they would hear but in return they shouted; "We love you too! We will see you again one day".

This means war

They made their way back to the town hall this time Papa took Miri and Rachel he didn't want to leave them again, not while the war is going on. It wasn't a pretty sight everyone was scared and the injured were starting to attract flies. Papa asked a the old lady who owned the sweets shop to look after Miri and Rachel which she did while he went to the other doctor. "What happened to the injured family?" Papa asked.

"The Mayor wouldn't let me take them somewhere else, he said it was too dangerous" he replied.

"There is nothing to be worried about the jet above was the Queen. She has gone now but everyone needs to get home and stay hidden in case another jet arrives" Papa staid sympathetically.

"We will need to get Mayor" said the doctor.

"What is it doctors?" said the Mayor who appeared out of nowhere.

"We need to get everyone home and keep them out of sight war is going on and we need the townsfolk to keep quiet for a while." said Papa. "Ok I will go speak to them now, thankyou" said Mayor.

He walked over to the stage and said in a powerful voice; "Can I please have some quiet" everyone hushed, he continued "Thank you, now ladies, gentlemen and children this is a frightening time the beginning of war. We need you to please go home and stay in doors for a few days you may go feed your animals to keep them alive and go to shops if needed. Keep close to houses so if a jet does come you can run to the houses or buildings and hide. Don't make too much noise in case they hear you. If you are in need of medical help you can come to the town hall because these two doctors are working full time here. It is very sad because the war was said to be over a while ago because Hitler shot himself, but there is someone new now named Hans, Hans Zoicler. Hans Zoicler is someone worse who wants to take over the world by exterminating everyone except the German race. Thank you for your attention." The towns' folk were scared they rushed home and put the black curtains up. Everyone's houses were not noticeable from the outside at least that's what they thought…

Miri's story 2

Everyone had rushed home we were the last to leave, Papa was talking to the Mayor then came back and said to Rachel and me; "Darlings, you have to stay here tonight with me because I have to treat patients and there will be no one to look after you."

"Papa, I could look after Rachel please can we go home there are dead bodies and blood everywhere we might get infected. It would be impossible to sleep here." I pleaded.

"Ok, I said once that I wouldn't leave you alone but will you be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa" I said.

"Ok then you can go but hurry so you get some sleep" We kissed Papa and said goodbye. We had arrived in the house and the moment I closed the door Rachel asked; "Miri what's going on?" I was waiting for her to ask the whole way back, but she knew to wait until we got home it was safer. "Let's get ready for bed first" I said. Rachel nodded and went to the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth. I did the same as she started brushing her hair, I started to write in my journal as she waited patiently for me to finish.

October 5th (night)

I have to write this in a hurry because Rachel wants me to explain what is going on. I am going to tell her everything that Papa has already told me, I will explain that we have to stay quiet and only go to the shops when we absolutely need too. Rachel seems so fragile these days I don't want to change that by telling her the terrifying news. Papa won't mind me telling her she has a right to know we should have told her earlier though. I miss Greta if only she was here someone who can help me comfort Rachel I hope Rachel doesn't miss her too much though. She will be happy living with the Queen she is so lucky, it's funny because all of the lies that Rachel told me that she had told came true! She is really special! Well I better keep this short so I can talk to Rachel before bed. Goodnight diary xoxo

I picked up the lamp and walked over to Rachel's bed; "I am going to tell you everything but firstly you should know that you can talk to me about everything and know that you and I and Papa are all safe. Ok do you want me to begin?" I asked strongly.

"Yes, please just tell me everything." She said wide awake even though it was getting late.

"Ok so firstly there is a war going on…" I began. "It isn't the same as WW2 its worse. Papa told me last night and that is why the house down the road was blown up which caused the fire. They don't only want to kill us, the Jews…they want to kill everyone who is not German." Rachel's eyes swelled up with tears as she let out a sob. I held her as tight as I could I made sure that I showed no emotion in order for myself not to cry. "Carry on…" pleaded Rachel. "That's all I know…except that Leipzig was the first to be targeted, everyone is dead." I couldn't contain myself we both wept until the early hours of morning. Papa didn't come home in the morning so I made Rachel some toast with the last of the butter. She sat down and started to eat there was loud knocking on the door. I slowly opened the door and saw it was the old lady from the sweets shop. "G'day" she said.

"Good morning" I replied "How may I help you?"

"Your father asked me to deliver a message, ur he said to say that he is not going to be home for a few days and if you want you can go to him otherwise you can stay here…" she said. "If you need anything you can come see me" she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you sorry but I don't believe we have fully met, my name is Miri" I said.

"Oh what a lovely name, my name is Mrs Petit I remember you from my sweets shop. Well I better be off now if you need me just pop in" Mrs Petit said, she smiled and walked away to her shop. "She was nice" said Rachel.

"Yes, she was" I began "So Papa has to work for the next few days, do you want to stay here or go to him?" I asked.

"Can we stay here?" she asked.

"Yes that's what I want to do too" I replied.

October 10th

It has been a few days since I have written in this diary, I have been caring for Rachel. She has been so scared recently because of her previous memories from the war. We have both been so worried about Papa, we haven't heard from them for a couple of days. I need to go buy some more food today we are running low so I am going to drop Rachel off at Mrs Petit's sho she will look after her. I am going to go to see Papa too and tell him what is happening maybe we can stay with him tonight depending on how many people he has to treat. There has been news of a lot more patients because everyone has anxiety. I will write in this diary later tonight but for now, goodbye.

"Are you sure you can look after Rachel?" I asked Mrs Petit.

"Yes, it is perfectly fine, when will you be back to pick her up?" She asked.

"After a few hours I need to go food shopping and then I am going to go see Papa, would you like to stay at the town hall with Papa tonight Rachel? I asked.

"Yes, please Miri" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok then I will see you when I get back." I waved her goodbye and set off to the bakery. I bought a loaf of bread and some bread rolls for tonight with Papa. I went to all of the shops on the street and bought some new shoes for Rachel seems as her old shoes had worn down. I also bought her some new dresses, white with ruffles to go to town and some work clothes. We needed new meat, milk, cheese, butter, sugar and flour so I bought large quantities of them so that we wouldn't need to go shopping for a while. I took them home and on the way picked up Rachel. I gave her some of the left over money to buy some sweets for herself and Papa. We went home and packed an overnight bag which included; next day's clothing, pyjamas, bread rolls, pillow, small quantity of butter and jam and toiletries. We locked the doors and left the animals some food then walked in the shadows to the town hall. "Papa is that you?" Rachel and I screamed. We rarely could recognise him he looked so much more tired with huge bags under his eyes and droopy eyelids. He looked like he hadn't washed his face in ages he had a scruffy beard, curly and grey. "Miri, Rachel, what are you doing here?" He said shocked but glad.

"Papa is it ok if we stay tonight we both miss you." Rachel said.

"Yes darlings but there are a lot of patients so I won't get to see you much. Seems to be that there is a cold going around, maybe it would be best if you stay in the Mayor's office he won't mind." Papa said.

"No I don't mind you can sleep in my office tonight" said Mayor happily.

"Thank you we brought you something" I said. I went to my bag and pulled out five bread rolls for; Rachel, Papa, Mayor, the other doctor and on for me. I put the butter and jam on each plate and gave it to each of them. They all thanked me and we ate, they were very sweet but worth the money. The sirens started to call, there were incoming jets. The lanterns were put out and Papa and the other doctor ran to the patients to keep them quiet. Rachel and I hid.

Rachel's story 2

Miri grabbed me by the arm and ran to the Mayor's office we hid under the desk together. "What's happening?" I asked. Miri shushed me and said "stay quiet". We could start to hear the jets coming closer and you could tell that they weren't the 'Queen's jets' anymore. I burrowed further into Miri as she held me tightly, I wish I could have comforted her but I was too scared she would understand. Suddenly she pulled me out from under the desk and ran to the door quickly but silently. "What?" I asked anxious.

"Shh, you have to keep the noise down we need to get out of here it's not safe" she said so quiet it was a whisper.

"But Papa, we are not leaving him" I said with a tear shedding my eye. She hugged me and said; "Rachel he will be ok he is a doctor he can look after himself, we are children we need to stay hidden." "Ok" that was all I needed to say before she dragged me to the back door. The jets were louder than ever I couldn't see them though but Miri said she could. She held me close so I wouldn't draw attention and fall behind. Then we crept along the hedge line and into a bush, we continued scurrying through town staying in the shadows of buildings. The jets were hovering above the outskirts of town with a flood light on our property and the surrounding shops. Miri pulled me out of town and ran me along the tree line. We ran so far out of town my feet were getting blisters, "Miri I need to stop soon" I whispered just loud enough to hear over the roar of the jet and her wheezing. "We need to just get to that hill not too far 100 metres at the most" she replied. We ran the next 100 metres in silence and fell to the ground when we reached the hill. The jet was now hovering close to the town hall you could see no sign of life in that town they might leave it alone. "We need to find somewhere to hide but somewhere where we can look at what is happening" said Miri still gasping for breath. We scurried over the hill looking for a cave, a ditch or somewhere similar. "I found something" said Miri strongly. She had soon recovered from the run. I ran over too her and got in the small cave which was carved into the ground. It was big enough for two with roughly made slabs for beds and few slabs for chairs. It even had a roughly carved slab in the wall which you contained mugs, plates, cutlery and bowls. "It must have been used by some kids camping or something" said Miri.

"Quite useful" I replied. "Let's go see what's happening with the jets."

The jet was hovering over the centre of town, not moving with its flood light pointing and the biggest building. The town hall…

Something big dropped from the jet as it went at full speed towards us, flood light still on. We pulled the tree branches over the small entrance and ducked at the back. The jet came over head and was gone within seconds. We peered through the leaves and twigs and saw the worst thing possible. The whole town was on fire except for the area near our house; "Rachel there must have been an explosion that thing which dropped from the jet it must have been a bomb" Miri stuttered. I hugged her and she hugged me back we were both crying until we eventually fell asleep. I woke up and looked outside Miri was sitting their half way in the entrance in case they came back and looked at the rubble of our once was town. "Do you think anyone is left?" I asked. She looked at me and said so quietly I could barely hear that brave girls voice; "no, only you and me". We both cried some more until I said "Miri what are we going to do about food and water?" She smiled and said "We need to go back to our house tonight can you last today without food?" she asked.

"We have food" I replied. I pointed to the bag that was hers in which she had nearly left behind. "Oh, thank you Rachel! But as I said we need to go back tonight to get everything from our house so that includes; all of the food, all of the drinks, all of the clothing, all of the bedding etc." She began. "We can bring them in the car if you want but we will need to leave it near town so if the jets come back they won't be drawn here. Oh and Rachel we will be fine as long as we are together." She hugged me and went back inside the cave.

When it was dusk we set out along the tree line again and ran down the rubble to our street. Our house was one of the few buildings still standing, we looked in the shop windows but no one was there Mrs Petit and all the other shop keepers had gone to the town hall to feed the injured so they must have died in the bomb. A tear fled my eye Miri must have been thinking the same because instantly she hugged me. We arrived at our house and there was little light left. Miri smashed the lights in the car so if we were in the car when a jet was overhead it wouldn't be so obvious. We went to the pantry and got; cereal, canned food, dried fruit, powder milk, bread etc. We put them in the car nearly filling the boot and putting some bags to carry them. "I am going to go to the grocers and get some trolleys so it is easier to carry the bags" Miri said. I went with her and tested the front door, it was locked. Miri was about to smash it open when I said "Miri don't they will know someone was here then check the back door". We tested it and it opened so we went inside and got some trolleys full of meat and plastic bags. We shut the back door again and went back to the house. "Miri what are we going to do about the meat won't it go off?" I asked.

"Yes so I am going to leave it here and take some for tonight we can cook it." She replied.  
We put the meat in the freezer and went to the bedrooms to get clothes. We filled the back seats of the car with; clothes, shoes, socks, underwear, toiletries, towels, bedding, string, wire and other necessities. The car was now bulging we went 5 km an hour down the road so we were nearer the shops Miri hopped out the car and opened the door for me. We ran to the chemist and checked their back door it was open too. We collected a handful of toothpaste and toothbrushes we took them back to the car then went back in. The shelves were full of medicines we got some pain tablets and common illness bottles and tablets, just in case. We put them in the car and shut the back door. We then walked to the sweet shop and opened their back door. "Why is everyone's back door open?" Miri whispered.

"Mrs Petit told me that, they all do that they have since the war." I whispered back. She nodded and walked in. "We can't take it all we need to ration it" Miri said a little more loudly. "You choose" she continued. I chose the two boxes of gobstoppers Miri took them and whispered; "Oh go on choose one more thing". I smiled and ran to the box of chocolates which Miri especially lived. We put them in the car and went to most shops collecting everything from batteries too shoes. We drove to the edge of town and Miri said "Do you want to drive in between the trees up to the cave?" "Yes please" I replied. We got to the cave and hid the car under a tree but to be safe we put some more branches over it. We got everything in the cave and made a small fire with dried branches and wood to prevent the smoke. We put the meat on the fire and ate. We then put out the fire and went to bed, Miri said; "We will get the rest of the meat tomorrow try get some rest though". It didn't take me much convincing I went to bed straight away.

Greta's return

"Incoming jets wake up sleepy head!" Miri shouted to Rachel who was just waking up. Miri covered the entrance to the cave door and grabbed Rachel. They held each other as the noise approached louder. "The car will they see it?" Rachel asked Miri. Miri replied; "I don't know it's well hidden under the trees I even covered it with dirt this morning." As the noise approached even louder the two girls ran to the roughly made bed and hid in the corner under the covers. There was huge gusts of wind and dirt getting blown through the tree branches and hitting their faces as they peered. "They have landed they must have seen the car keep quiet they may not come here" Miri whispered. There were tears streaming down both of the girls petrified dirty faces. There was movement outside you could see through the cracks.

Rachel got up off the bed as Miri followed and went to the walls on either side of the entrance. Miri couldn't see much through her side only the landscape behind the cave. Rachel looked through the crack and broke the entrance, she was gone within a few seconds before Miri had time to grab her. She ran after her sister and saw what had got her attention. Greta was looking at the car and was now hugging Rachel. Miri ran over to Rachel and their adopted sister and hugged them both. "We came as soon as we heard about the bombing, the news reporters said they were sending people over to report the damage as soon as it was marked safe. So we left to find you two to save you but it didn't look like we had much hope until we saw the car," said the Queen as she stepped out of the jet. "Well we are the last two left, even Papa died he must have known and that's why he made us leave early" said Miri with tears slipping from her eyes. "Can they come back with us, pretty please?" Greta pleaded with the Queen.

"Well…" the Queen began. "Ok there is always room for two more beautiful young girls".

"You can come with us and I can show you the whole castle and all the rooms!" said Greta.

Miri and Rachel knew that even though both their parents had perished as long as they had their adopted sister Greta and if they stuck together they were in destructible. Their spirits will always remain.

The End

24

24


End file.
